Caught in a snowwstorm
by chookoroohodooo
Summary: Just a little Erikar piece I wrote. ;o) Karkat is stuck at Eridan's house during a snowstorm, bloodied from an accident while trying to get out of his car through the snow. Eridan thinks Karkat is somewhat of a cutie. Little does Eridan know that Karkat's been crushing on him since 8th grade, almost 3 years now. Fluff happens. Multichap. Multiple POVs. TW: Implied sex later on.


A/N

So guys, here's an Erikar story I've been waiting to write for a while. It was made as a oneshot, but I'm going to separate it into chapters and upload one twice a week or so. I'm probably not going to continue it, but if I get enough follows, I just might ;o)

Also I'd like to make a shout out to ChayseElric, who got me into Eridan/Karkat and who is an awesome writer. Seriously.

And I want to thank meuuuuu (how many "u"s I dont even know) for agreeing to be my beta reader. Thanks, "totally random stranger." Love you! 3

Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Fuuuuck…" I groan. I reach for the medkit in the glove compartment. I yank it out and flip the top, snatching the bandages from inside. I start to bandage only the deepest and most serious cuts and gashes, seeing as I don't actually have much fucking bandage to work with. Shit.

I reach through the shattered window and scrape some snow off the giant fucking wall of it on top of and outside outside my car. I start melting it over my arms and legs to try and clean out my injuries, hoping to wash out any more shards of glass that might be stuck in me.

I think about last night. Just 12 hours ago, I got in the car and just left to get away from Kankri and Crabdad trying to pull me into their stupid argument, attempting to get me to fight for their respective side. On top of it all, I forgot my meds, so unless I do something with my cuts soon, they're pretty fucking serious.

I should have listened to the fucking weatherman or some shit, because here I am, just having woken up from my car *piled* in snow, too thick for me to open the door in.

I had to smash the window with the 1095 scythe I keep in my car. Seriously, just don't even fucking ask.

Anyway— the window broke all over me and snow fell on top of it, jamming the sharp glass deep into me. Usually I'm okay with things ramming deep into me, if you know what I mean, but not glass.

Fuck! I don't have much time. I can feel myself bleeding out. I stuff my phone in my pocket and take my scythe and smash out the bits of glass still around the edge of my window. I begin clawing frantically at the snow, not caring that my fingers hurt like shit. I continue to dig, eventually digging far enough that I can step out into the tunnel I have so far. Shitshitshit I need to hurry up. I scrape away at the snow even more feverishly, not caring that my fingers are starting to drip blood like the rest of me is. I *have* to get on top of the snow before I pass out. It's probably my only fucking chance at survival.

About 15 minutes and 6 feet later, I finally break the surface, my fingertips bleeding heavily. I heave myself out and collapse in the fetal position, watching my blood run everywhere, staining the perfectly white snow in a giant splatter.

'My fucking mutant blood' I think as I feel blackness pulling at the corners of my vision.

Maybe death isn't that bad. I don't see how it could be much worse than my life. No, Karkat, don't tell yourself that, you gotta keep going.

I don't let myself slip into the darkness, but instead heave myself up and start walking towards a huge white mound that's hopefully a house. I feel myself collapsing again, but I need to stay standing for just a hundred more feet… right as I'm about to fall on my face, I see a window push out of the huge mound and a ladder sliding out. Someone jumps out, but that's all I see before I fall flat on the ground, face first. I've lost too much fucking mutant-ass blood…

I let the blackness slip in, knowing I've failed everyone in my life. Not that they needed me anyway… I finally black out, not really giving a shit.

I slip into consciousness for just long enough to see a face above me. He has short blonde hair with a purple streak in it and those stupid sunglasses with no lenses but they have the strips across them. All I can think as I pass out again is that the face, however much it looks like a hipster tool, is fucking gorgeous.

* * *

(About an hour earlier)

* * *

Heavy dubstep rips through the tranquility of my sleep, and I slam my hand down where my alarm clock *should* be. Fucking Cronus probably moved it again. Instead of trying to find it, I just curl into a ball and roll onto my nightstand and tip it over. It unplugs my alarm clock, wherever it is, but it also sends me flailing across the room. Fucking smooth, Eridan.

Oh yeah, now the contents of my nightstand are all over the floor. Whatever, I'll clean it up later.

I get up and dust myself off. I snatch a deep purple hoodie, a black shirt, and a pair of black skinny jeans out of my closet, and yank my favorite scarf off of its little hook on the wall.

At least I don't have school today; my hair looks like shit. They apparently closed school "because of snow." Huh. A little snow never hurt anyone. Stupid overreacting school. I open the window and let out a little squeak as I see the blanket of white covering it. I try to open the window, but apparently it snowed 2 fucking stories overnight, because it's not opening.

I decide once I've had some breakfast, I'll go to the attic and hop out the window and fuck around in the snow. I dash downstairs and notice a note on the wall. It says:

"Chief— I'll be home in a fewv hours, I'm at a party; don't fuck anything up"

Okay then. Better that that asshole is gone. And he probably won't be home for a fuck of a long time considering this snow. Yes!

* * *

Once I'm done with breakfast I bundle up and dash upstairs. I tie the rope ladder I have from when Cronus and I made that tree fort when we were little. I do a giant fucking diveroll into the snow just for fun. It's harder packed than I thought, so I end up whacking my head. I'm really smooth today.

I get up and start walking around, listening as the snow crunches beneath me feet. EVERYTHING in sight is white, all the houses and trees just lumps in the giant solid-white Oh FUCK that's a huge patch of red Fuckfuckfuck and shitshitshit someone's lying on top of it shit! I sprint over as fast as my skinny jeans will allow. Shit yeah that's definitely a body. His chest is still moving, but he has cuts all over him. Shit this does NOT look good. I look down curiously at the body below me. He has ruffled, unkempt black hair, bushy, furrowed eyebrows, the cutest little chin, a (once) gray hoodie, and black, bloodstained sweatpants. Overall, fucking adorable.

Wait… I recognize him through all the blood! It's Karkat, that cute little angry kid who has a few periods with me. To be truthful, I've had my eye on him for a bit.

Oh yeah, Karkat's dying. Fuck. I should bring him inside.

I try to pick him up by somewhere that isn't a fucking deep wound, but there isn't a square centimeter of him that isn't bleeding, so I just yank him up and carry him bridal style to the ladder, his tiny frame pressed to my tall, lanky on. He feels like he weighs only about eighty pounds. Huh. I smell hairdye. Whatever. And shouldn't these cuts have closed by now?

I have no trouble pulling him up the ladder. I set him in in the bathroom and run downstairs to start a fire, considering out backup generator might fail soon and the regular power is sure as fuck out. I sprint up and begin washing out all of his cuts with rubbing alcohol. He looks like he's about to bleed out, so I snatch a bottle of blood thickener so his blood will clot better. I put it in his house, hold his head up, and stroke his neck, making him swallow it, a technique I learned from my mom who was a doctor. I continue treating his wounds however I can.

* * *

About an hour later, I've done all I can. I take him to my bedroom and set him on the bed. I thought I felt him jolt while I was carrying him, but I check again and he's still unconscious. I tuck the blankets up to his fuckin adorable little head, and I can't resist kissing the top of it. I murmur, "Get well soon, Karkat," and leave him to sleep.

I descend the stairs back to the main floor and sit in front of the fire. I pull out a harry potter book and start reading. May as well just wait for my cute little kar- I mean Karkat, not my cute little Karkat, to wake up.

Sigh. He is SO adorable though.

* * *

I'll try to get more up next weekend!

Thank for reading! :o)


End file.
